Twilight saga: Eternal Flame
by Wattagirl
Summary: After the Volturi went back, everything seemed to be normal. Nessie is growing up, trying to get where she belongs., it's five years since then and something seems wrong and confusing about her life. Is there something that is kept hidden from her? Is there something, she herself is hiding from her own best friend Jacob Black? Will Jacob lose Nessie? Or will they be together?


**AN: A very Happy New Year to my fellow fanfictioners. So, I finally started the story I had been wanting to start. So, finally, do read and tell me how it is. And for your convenience, I have the Eternal Flame Cast on my profile! HAPPY READING and A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p>AM I NORMAL?<p>

(RENESMEE C. / NESSIE'S POV)

**"****You know, all I wanna do here is sit and watch you." Jake said. We were in the meadow that mom and dad claimed to have found out, actually dad does and mom thinks it as their personal space. Jake and I usually sneaked out when we wanted to go there.**

**"****Oh yeah, sure. Don't you think you watch me every time I'm around you?" I had meant it sarcastically. He moved even closer to me. **

**"****Well, it's time I tell you that I have…"**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* **

And I just realized that it was my alarm that cut off my dream in half.

"Urgh!" I took my hand out of my blanket to shut it down. You know, even though I'm a hybrid, my human self does come to me and for god's sake, I like to sleep like any normal person. But how can I forget I'm so not normal. Normal is something that seems adjustable to human kind.

Well, if that's the definition, I do not fit anywhere in the 'normal' class. Talking about me, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Wow, my full name sounds really weird to me, myself. Anyway, everyone calls me Nessie or Ness or Loch Ness Monster to ridicule me. I'm a hybrid as I just said i.e. a half vampire, half human. Sounds cool? Believe me, it's not much. All I have been experiencing since the last five years of my existence is growing up. I can't even go to a normal school which isn't really bad if you ask me. I'm home schooled and online educated. According to that, I'm in sophomore year. Well, even my brain works totally according to that which isn't bad. My family consists wholly of vampires but my maternal granddad is a human. Doesn't mind me much though. Well, I was born and brought up in Forks, Washington and yeah, we even moved to Alaska for two years but we're back. Forks is a small town in the Olympic peninsula in USA. Anyway, my family is certainly not normal itself. Grandpa Carlisle is a surgeon, Grandma Esme is an interior decorator, and Dad (Edward) is a law adviser or something like that. Others pretend to do something but don't do much. Uncle Jasper or Jazz as everyone calls him, sometimes works as a psychologist and Aunt Alice is a fashion blogger at times. Mom reads a lot and is kind of different. She is a kind of online tutor too. Aunt Rosalie writes about human life, relationships, and boring stuff like that for magazines and all and Emmett…He's the best. He doesn't even do anything, so no pretending. All he enjoys is video-gaming, watching TV and hunting. Seth Clearwater is also my family if you ask me. That guy has been there for me every second of my life. Technically, he's supposed to be my step-uncle or something since Grandpa Charlie married his mom Sue like three years ago, and two years after his dad died. Lucky hunt, right? Seth is the most optimistic and cheerful person present on this planet. He's a shape shifter like his elder sister Leah, who, after certain circumstances became his exact opposite i.e. totally pessimistic but she isn't that bad as she sounds if you get to know her. She can be a bit snappy but yeah, I love her since she loves me back. They both are a part of the La Push Quileute pack that consists of:

Paul Lahote (hot headed - 23)

Jared Cameron (flirt almost-23)

Quil Ateara (weird but fun to hang out with-22)

Embry Call (way too shy for his own good-23)

Collin Littlesea (crazy-19)

Brady Fuller (bit like Embry-19)

Michael Cameron (Jared's brother – nerd-18)

Aiden Wood (he belongs to some other planet, I'm sure-19)

Daniel Cooke (he needs to imprint, I tell you. This guy sees every girl like a sister.-17)

Nathan and Ethan Sparks (twins and really funny-18)

Brian Findlay (totally insane-19)

Nicholas 'Nick' Findlay (Brian's little brother – 18)

Janet Moonshadow (the girl's pretty fun living-17)

Madison 'Maddie' Sparks (the littlest vixen-16).

Oh, by the way, Sam gave up phasing a few months ago. But yeah, he had imprinted on Emily and they got married a year back.

Am I forgetting something?

Yeah, my best friend on this whole planet – Jacob Black – the Alpha of the pack. I don't have words to describe him. He's the best person I've even met. He's 22 anyway and right now, he works with some multinational company that discovered his skills and talents for mechanical engineering. He got in the University through full scholarship and here he's got. I know, I'm 5 and he's 22 and we're weird together as best friends. He was my mom's best friend and is supposed to be my uncle or something but I never took him like that. He's been around me every second of my life just like Seth. Coming back to the pack, out of all, the imprinters and their imprintees till now are:

Jared – Kim (she's a Quileute too-22)

Paul – Rachel (Jake's sister-25)

Quil – Claire (she's 7 now and Emily's niece)

Collin– Katelyn Cooper (the girl used to hate him-17)

Brady – Cassidy Lahote (she's Paul's step sister. Paul almost killed Brady when he came to know. She's also my best friend somehow because she gets me the most as a girl-16)

Brian – Janet

Jake is my best friend as I said earlier and I tell you that this guy has never even had a crush on any girl. No, he's not gay of course. He tells me every secret or the others I totally figure out. One of which is that I feel he loves Leah but doesn't want to tell her because he fears they might end up like what happened between Sam and Leah after he imprints. Even though Seth and Jake have both been there for me just the same but don't understand why he and Seth have two different relationships in my life even though I take them both as my best friends. Seth is somewhat like my best friend like a brother but Jake is totally different. I mean I have discovered a few days ago, I even felt that I might even have a minor crush on him which I won't ever tell him. It's just some hormonal rush, I'm sure. It will end after Jake imprints or ends with Leah.

"Ness, wake up!" Jake's warm voice rung to my ears.

"Lemme sleep." I moaned. And that sudden second, I felt some wet cold shock on my face. I shot up from the cold.

"JACOB!" I shouted. I only called him Jacob when I was annoyed which he knew and right now, I could kill him for sure.

"Now, wake up!" he said, keeping his tone up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I cried, frustrated.

"Nessie, 1) Language? 2) It's Leah's birthday and you, yourself asked me to wake you up." He answered me with an I'm-all-cool-about-it look.

"Shit man, why didn't you wake me up earlier? Are you out of your mind!?" I shouted. Gee, I was using really bad language and dad is going to sue me for this. Fortunately, he might not be at home. I mean dad and mom are usually at their cottage this time while I live in the main house. I ran into my bathroom and grabbed my brush. I was using my vampire speed to be at the right time. After brushing, I kicked Jake out of my run because my head was all too mixed and he, shouting for me to hurry would frustrate me even more. I grabbed a royal blue top and my black skinny jeans. And then I threw on my blue converse sneakers. After pulling my hair into a ponytail, I ran down.

Everyone excluding mom and dad where downstairs, busy in their own selves.

"Good morning, Nessie." Grandma said from the kitchen.

"Morning, guys. Gotta go." I said and rushed out. Jake was waiting for me outside, leaning on the side of his truck.

"Let's go. What are you waiting for?" I said and got into the truck. By mistake, I slammed the door too tight behind me.

"Whoa, Ness, I know you don't like my truck but please don't break it." He said.

"I never said I didn't like it. I just said it's old." I countered. "Okay, so where first?"

"We'll stop at the Party Hunterz first." He said, oddly excited about it.

Party Hunterz was a shop that was open 24/7 and there you could get each kind of accessory you would need for a party. It wasn't a large shop but cozy enough. Jake shopped while I sat in a chair trying to push off my dizziness. I was still mad at Jake and hadn't talked to him. Maybe he had noticed after all because whatever he was asking me, I had been replying back in a 'hmm' or 'yeah'. If the answer was longer, I kept my mouth shut.

"Ness, let's go." He said. At that moment, I was staring blankly at my shoes thinking what would be the best gift Leah would ever want. There were two large bags. He handed over one to me and we walked to his truck in silence. I was staring out of the window.

"Ness, open that bag." He said while driving, pointing to the bag by my side. Reluctantly, I did. I looked at it, there was a large chocolate bar on the top of the bag. I took it out and there was a slip on it that said:

_Sorry 4 being mean 2 u. love u Ness, u r my best friend._

_-Jake _

"Aw, Jakey." I said and hugged him. Even though he had bribed me to forgive him, but it still was sweet considering the fact that he knew I loved chocolates.

We reached the Clearwater's old residence in a few minutes. Leah usually liked to spend her day here, reason still unknown. I knew it since once when I was small, I went to wish Leah after coming from a hunt and it was 7 o'clock. She wasn't at Grandpa Charlie's. Seth told me that she had left for the Clearwater's place at 5. This year, Jake and I planned to surprise her and we all mixed everyone with us. Everyone was paired and assigned different jobs and Jake and I were paired up. We were supposed to do the living room.

When we entered, Paul and Jared were blowing the balloons. The others were dozing in different corners of the house.

"Would all of you GET UP?" I shouted. With that, everyone stood up and started working. "Sometimes, being a hybrid works." I laughed to myself. Seth was supposed to stalk Leah and we were expecting his call any minute but the house wasn't done yet. I knew that music is just like caffeine free of caffeine, so I took my new cell phone out of my pocket and turned up the music loud. That seemed to pep the wolves up.

"Jane, get to her room. Jake and I'll see it here." I told Jane and Maddie too went after her. The balloons were increasing so we had to speed up, when suddenly the music stopped and started with a different song. It was 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. But why would someone change the song?

SHIT! That was my ringtone!

I hope it's not Seth. I hope it's not Seth. I hope it's not Seth. I hope it's not Seth.

But it exactly was him.

"So, what's the news?" I asked him.

"She just got out of the house and is turning up her engine." He whispered.

"Follow her, okay?" I commanded.

"Seriously, you sometimes sound so much like Edward." He answered.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing. I'm getting out of the house."

I called Seth again after a few minutes when things were totally done.

"Seth? What's her position?" I questioned.

"She's at the filling station near the boundary. You got a few more minutes."

"Love you, bro." I said and hung up. We shut off the mains and it was all dark. The cake was in the kitchen and everyone was at their places.

Leah was born at 5:43 a.m. We all were waiting for her but it wasn't the time yet. It was 5:31 when she entered the house looking confused. We were all hiding at different places and waiting for Nick to turn the mains up and we could shout 'Happy Birthday'.

And finally, it struck 5:42. I wasn't so sure of Nick, so I decided to check on it on my own. Jake was crouching by me but it happened in the dark that I stumbled upon Jake and we were in an awkward position when the lights turned up. I was just above him and my face almost brushing against his.

"Surprise!" we heard the voices go and trail off as they looked at us.

"Surprise?" we both said confused what to reply. Wow, weird right?

"What…are you both doing?" Leah asked confused. I'm sure she would be so mad at me. Anyone would be at someone if their love was found out with someone else.

"Uh…Happy Birthday, Leah." I got up fast and hugged her to cover this up. Gosh, that was so bizarre for sure.

When I thought of it, I didn't know why but it was oddly fascinating to be found with Jake like that.

Oh god, what am I even thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, do tell me what do you think? Nice or bad? Don't worry, I'll take your criticism in consideration so every review counts cuz if you don't help, how would I go further? Do tell me what you want next! <strong>

**Donot hesitate to review me and tell me your views...**

**The faster you tell me, the faster I update and don't hesitate to PM me, since I don't bite ;)**

**HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR and a year anniversary to my Brady imprint fanfic, Spellcharm! **

**Stay tuned to know what will happen next and add this into your reader list! **

**- Wattagirl!**


End file.
